Fright Night Fight
"Fright Night Fight" is the Halloween episode of the animated series . It first aired in the United States on The WB Television Network on October 25, 2003. Plot The episode starts with Jackie rock climbing and digging into a mountain. He finds the Oni mask and starts home in a taxi. Tarakudo's thugs, though, have other ideas. After a brief scuffle, the mask is lost among other masks in a costume shop ready for Halloween. Jackie hides the Oni mask in a normal mask and sneaks away. Jackie goes to Section 13 and puts the mask on his desk. Jade scares Jackie with her Oni demon costume. El Toro Fuerte arrives with Paco at his side. Paco is dressed as a luchador. He wants to wrestle Jade, but El Toro doesn't think he can beat her. Jade then claims that he could, just not in a scariest costume contest. Paco takes off, looking for a scary costume. He finds the Oni mask and puts it on. Jackie goes back to his desk to discover the mask is gone. Paco then reveals himself wearing the mask. Jade at first thinks it’s just a costume, but then realizes it's the mask. Paco takes off to go "trick-or-treating." Tarakudo shows up and encourages Paco to "feel the darkness within." Paco ends up scaring a guy in his house with his Shadowkhan, which are able to stretch themselves and move a bit like octopuses (octopi?). Paco continues his "rounds." Meanwhile, Tohru and Uncle are giving out candy to kids when Jackie calls and tells Uncle to prepare a mask removal potion for the Oni mask. While talking with Jackie about this, Uncle answers the door to find Paco ready for candy. Uncle, not realizing Paco's wearing the mask, gives him candy and closes the door and continues to talk with Jackie. Tohru, however, notices and informs Uncle. Uncle thinks a bit and then goes "AH-YAH!" Uncle and Tohru prepare a mask removal potion and what follows is a funny scene with Uncle asking Tohru for ingredients to the potion and telling him to open the door for trick-or-treaters at the same time. While doing this, Tohru accidentally gives the key ingredient, which this time is a tentacle of a Japanese octopus, to a kid dressed as a ghost and gives Uncle a piece of candy. Uncle and Tohru go outside looking for the kid. Uncle says, "How hard can it be to find kid dressed as ghost?" They then turn the corner and see dozens of kids dressed up as ghosts. They eventually find the kid and "trade" (meaning Uncle takes the tentacle) the tentacle for Uncle's "parrot" that's part of his pirate costume (by the way, in case you were wondering, Tohru is a large bumblebee and Captain Black is seen earlier as a bald eagle with lots of jokes of him being a chicken being tossed around). In the meantime, Jackie and gang track down Paco and attempt to stop Paco. Jackie, however, proves to be no match for Paco with his demon powers. Tarakudo then shows up and blocks Jackie's and El Toro's attempts to get to Paco. Jackie tells El Toro what to grab to stop Tarakudo. El Toro "trick-or-treats" a house and asks for an onion, claiming it's for his diet. He throws the onion and Tarakudo, blinding him. While this is going on, Paco captures Jade and sinks down into darkness with his Shadowkhan and Jade. Jackie and El Toro find Paco right before he removes Jade's face. Paco wants to fight El Toro, but El Toro reminds Paco of the first rule of luche libre: "Never fight outside the ring." Paco responds, "Well, I certainly wouldn't want to break any rules," and has his Shadowkhan form wrestling ropes and turnbuckles around a large flat square. Paco and El Toro wrestle, and Paco overwhelms El Toro with his speed and strength. Uncle and Tohru show up with the potion, but Shadowkhan capture them. Jackie and Jade grab the potion, but they too are swept up by Shadowkhan. The potion flies through the air and El Toro attempts to grab it, but Shadowkhan grab his legs before he can reach it and the potion bottle breaks and the potion spills out onto the ground. All the gang have now been captured by Paco's Shadowkhan. El Toro calls out to Paco, the real Paco underneath the Oni mask. We suddenly hear Paco's normal voice (as opposed to his voice distorted by the Oni mask). El Toro tells Paco that he must remove the mask. Paco questions this when a luchador is never to remove his mask. El Toro tells him this is a time to break that rule and shows it by removing his own mask. Paco is stunned. El Toro puts his mask back on and begs again for Paco to take off the mask. Paco agrees and starts to move towards the potion. But Oni Paco doesn't want him to. Paco and Oni Paco have a struggle, with Paco moving towards the potion and Oni Paco moving away from it. Paco finally gets his hands in the potion and rips off the mask. Jackie and gang then fall to the ground. Paco decides he doesn't need the mask to be the scariest. The episode ends with Jade and Paco arguing over who has the best costume. External links * Category:Episodes Category:Originally aired on The WB Category:Sony Pictures Category:2003 releases